<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Names and Circumstances by FortuneSurfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089344">Names and Circumstances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer'>FortuneSurfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge accepted! Written for my friend's prompt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>El Indio/"Manco" | The Man with No Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Names and Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В последние несколько лет своей деятельности перед арестом Индио его банда не скрывала свои места пребывания, ведь никакая ватага шерифа не приблизилась бы ни к одному из них на расстояние выстрела. Но тайные убежища, которые они до того использовали как места перевалов и в качестве складов для награбленного, остались. На своем пути их трио укрывается в одном из таких — в основании моста, в широкой пещере, укрытой от посторонних глаз нависающей над ней частью скалы.</p><p>Индио не без гордости насмешливо предполагает, что Мэнко и самому бы потребовалось потрудиться, чтобы найти это место, на что Мэнко, про себя признающий его правоту, вслух ухмыляется и задиристо замечает, что оно бы зависело от размера вознаграждения. Его слова правда и это далеко не обнадеживает, ведь он не единственный человек в бизнесе, а большей награды, чем за них дают сейчас, пожалуй, вовсе быть не может. Потому они не покидают свое укрытие в течение тех двух суток, что дают лошадям – а также и себе самим – отдохнуть от почти не прерывавшейся, с тех пор, как они покинули Агуа Кальенте, езды.</p><p>Когда же Ниньо наконец-то уходит рыбачить, оставляя их одних, Мэнко не теряет времени и подступает к Индио.</p><p>— Что же, — говорит он, запуская руки под плечи Индио и привлекая его ближе к себе сразу после этого. — Привет.</p><p>Индио низко посмеивается и немного откидывает голову на бок, заигрывая с ним и невзначай подготавливая вектор для поцелуя. Но он не целует, а томно и как бы иронически спрашивает вместо этого:</p><p>— Выходит, соскучился по мне, <em>амиго</em>?</p><p>Мэнко слышит неподдельную радость в том, как его голос становится мягче и тише, бархатным, и сам в ответ собирает кожу лица в морщины прищуром и улыбкой. Он со значением замечает:</p><p>— Тем хуже, что у нас нет всего дня, чтобы выяснить, насколько именно.</p><p>Индио в ответ смотрит ему в глаза так, будто не верит – не ему, а вообще, в него, – и секунду спустя решительно отзывается словами, которые и следует ожидать от грабителя.</p><p>— Я возьму все, на что хватит времени.</p><p>Мэнко наклоняется к нему и поглаживает кончик носа Индио своим, продлевая ощущение тихой близости перед продолжением, которое, по предыдущему их опыту, тихим уже безусловно не будет; и фокусируя Индио на чувстве безопасности; и пользуясь возможностью сколько-нибудь задавать темп их взаимодействию перед тем, как дать Индио увлечь их обоих. Индио в его руках вздрагивает от этого маленького жеста и, скользя руками вверх по груди Мэнко, кладет ладони ему под челюсть и целует его, но совсем не так, как Мэнко ожидал: коротко приникая губами к его губам и отстраняясь, чтобы повторить то же самое несколько раз, задерживаясь все дольше на каждый последующий.</p><p>В какой-то момент Мэнко не дает Индио отстраниться от себя, поддерживая и поглаживая его рукой между лопаток. Направляя их дальше, он чувствует, как с Индио сходит его характерная ожесточенная напряженность, покидающая его только после сигарет и вовсе не покидавшая его в последние несколько дней. Наблюдая это, сам Мэнко убеждается в правильности собственного выбора.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Позже, когда они уже пьют кофе, Мэнко спрашивает:</p><p>— Куда мы направляемся? — И добавляет: — Должны быть более конкретные объяснения, чем «дальше на Север». Ты обещал держать меня в курсе.</p><p>Индио отзывается вопросом:</p><p>— Ты знаешь, кто такие мескалерос, Манко?</p><p>Слово из подслушанных чужих разговоров, военных разговоров, заставляет зазвенеть маленький колокольчик в уме Манко, но этого все еще недостаточно для уверенного распознания.</p><p>— Должны быть каким-то индейским племенем.</p><p>— Да. Они гордые люди. Смелые воины. И мои хорошие друзья. Они спрячут нас в своей новой резервации в течение нескольких недель, пока для нас не станет безопасным выбраться и начать тратить деньги.</p><p>Мэнко с уважением и удивлением задирает брови. Индио не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что в отличие от своих бандитов, он знает, как сохранить награбленное, а не быть пойманным за разбрасыванием награбленных денег уже через пару недель. Впрочем, не то, чтобы Манко в самом деле сомневался на его счет. Иначе бы его не было в этой пещере.</p><p>Манко зажигает сигару и говорит, чтобы проверить подозрение:</p><p>— Мне не додвилось слышать о таких услугах от индейцев.</p><p>— Мы с моими парнями поставляли им оружие для сражений.</p><p>— Прости, но почему-то это кажется недостаточным для взятия на себя такого риска.</p><p>— Да, амиго, — соглашается Индио, посмотрев на него, и не продолжает. Но Мэнко ухватывает взаимосвязь.</p><p>— Никогда не спрашивал себя, почему «Индио». Я просто предположил, что это кличка для устрашения врагов. «Свирепый как индеец».</p><p>— Я взял это имя по многим причинам, — уклончиво отвечает Индио, но четко давая понять, что проводит границу, через которую не готов дать Мэнко переступить. По крайней мере, без ответной любезности. — Разве ты не так же подобрал свое?</p><p>— Вообще-то, оно достаточно легко пришло мне на ум, — признает Мэнко, стараясь выдать собственную неловкость за беспечность, ведь он даже не задумывался о самом своем расхожем прозвище. Оно просто пристало к нему.</p><p>— Это хорошо для бизнес-партнерства, и любого партнерства, когда два по-разному одаренных ума действуют сообща, — весомо заключает Индио. </p><p>Мэнко салютует кружкой. Его забавляет, но и определенно привлекает этот обозначившийся контраст между ними. Индио строит планы, уже сейчас загадывая на будущее, сам Мэнко же действует по ситуации, как ранее сегодня. И к счастью, обычно его интуиция его не подводит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>